Forty-five children and adolescents were registered for the closed head injury study between 12/01/94 and 11/30/95. Twelve of these patients needed and received sedation for their MRI's which were performed three months after their injury. During this time period 31 study patients returned for their year follow-up, consisting of psychiatric and neuropsychologic test batteries. Preliminary analyses have been performed on this data, which is stored in a Paradox database.